wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Dragoon Ruins
'Dungeon Guide:' 'Floor 1 Ruins:' :Statue 1 :Location: Past the Small room with 2 Spirits ::For this statue and the other statues in this dungeon, you need to grind out drops from the various monsters. The first statue requires 20 Etherdine (drops from Spirits). After getting 20 Etherdines, you need to pick up 2 hammers. You will find the first Hammer to the west after entering the portal located in a big room with one Big Sergeant. Don't worry about not being able to pick it up as you will need to pick up the second hammer first. ::First, go to the 3rd room past the mobs and go upstairs to search the fountain. Once you have the second hammer, go back to the place filled with Runic Guards past the fire pits and you will find a portal that leads you back to the dungeon entrance. Now, you'll have to go back to where the first hammer was located and search the junk pile. Then, you'll have to take the portal again that leads you to the 3rd room and turn around to see the portal leading you back to the dungeon entrance. Once you have both hammers and 20 Etherdines, you'll have to walk again but this time DO NOT GO TO THE Big Sergeant room. There is a machine you'll have to use with 3 spirits guarding them (Past Runic guard at the top of the ramp with lightning trap). At the bottom of the ramp use the grinder to obtain the item needed to enter the first statue. :::*'Enemies: 3x Spirit' :Statue 2 ::First, you need to get the hatchet from a junk pile in the room that unlocks after clearing the first statue. ::Then, take this hatchet to the tablet in the third room(Big Room with Sergeants and slime) and go upstairs. Please note that there are 2 tablets so make sure you get the right one. The correct tablet will ask for 23 Quartz Powder (drops from Runic Guard). Warp back to the dungeon entrance and take it to a tablet in the room past the mana plants (door on the right of the 2 doors in the room with the mana plants. past first statue) It will ask for 23 Wandering Spirit (drops from Big Sergeant). Finally, the tablet will turn your hatchet into a Silver hatchet and use it to open the second statue. The second statue is located in the portal past the Big Sergeant room (Long hall with plants). :::*'Enemies: 5x Spirit' :Statue 3 ::You need to examine the machine in the room behind the second statue. It requires 10 Ectoplasm (drops from Spirits). Take the tablet to the 3rd room (Large room with Sergeants.) and go upstairs to find the machine. Polish it 3 times on the machine located here (if you polish it 4 times here it will break and you'll have to go add 10 Ectoplasm to the other machine again) .Then go back to the beginning. Use the machine you first find as you go in towards the first statue. Polish 3 times and receive the Silver Card. You need Mana Calcite to use the machines (9 total). Take the Silver card to the third statue. :::*'Enemies: 8x(?) Spirit' : 'Floor 2 Ruins': :Statue 1 :First you need to activate the guardian statue. Then you need to read three pedestals, located along the way to the statue. On the catwalk area, after checking with all the pedestals and the guardian statue, be sure to click the button which will give you a password. This password will be randomly generated and four digits long. Example: 8832. :Use the password at another pedestal to get your CARD. Use this card with 15 OD Boundary Stones (drops from Runic Guards at UDR floor 1) at another pedestal (located on the left side at the top, after the 2nd teleport - there is often a purple mob at the base of the stairs here, and a Nightwatch spawns near the top by the pedestal). This will activate the first statue (located after the first teleport, on the left; right before the 2nd teleport). :::*'Enemies: 10 Ogre-Face (like the Big Sergeants from UDR 1, without Stun. Just bigger)' :Statue 2 :In the catwalk room, on the far end (located directly opposite direction of the teleport out) there is a hurt npc who will give you a quest. For this quest, you need to go to town and deliver a letter to a NPC. This NPC will give you medicine to give to the soldier. The soldier will give you a scarlet gem. This gem will need to be slotted after the 3rd teleport, at the top of the rom where there are 2 imps located (3 spirits are located below the steps). The answer to the question is 300. :After the first teleporter look behind you (the path that opend after clearing the first Statue) follow the path and take the teleporter on the left. :On the right side of the next teleport you can climb up the wall. Go up, turn right and follow the way. At the end you will find a stone tablet. Talk to it :The statue is located after the 2nd teleport. From the start location use the first teleporter. Go the usual way to the specter room with teleporter, but instead of teleporting you go a bit further. You should see a Lesser Demon. Near the lesser demon is the guardian statue. :::*'Enemies: 3x Mist' :::Low dmg, relatively low HP... easy to solo : :Statue 3 :First of all: Talk to the Statue (it is located after the first teleporter where the path opend after the first Statue) :You have to collect 13 Scapegoats (Lesser Demons), 20 Spit Of Fear (Spirits), 20 Regretful Skeletons (Nightwatch) and 30 Karmically Bound Souls (Imps). Then offer them to tablets in this order: 1st. a tablet behind the Statue 2 barrier (20 Regretful Skeletons); :2nd: At the 3 Statue take the left teleporter, then take the next teleporter too (in the middle of the field on a rock), then climp up the wall on the right and give the stone slate your offer (20 Spit of Fear); :3rd: Go back to the second Statue and follow the stairs upstairs, turn right in the room and follow the stairs down, then you will find the stone slate on the left side (13 Scapegoats is the offer); 4th. go to Statue 3 and offer it 30 Karmically Bound Souls. :::*'Enemies: 3x Lesser Demons.' :::Easy for Trapper. Otherwise, use a thief to pull, hide behind entrance and split 1 x 1. '' : :'Statue 4 ' :No quest. :::*'Enemies: 2x Imp.' :::*'1x Carley''' : :::Final boss Carley and two big imps. Imps can be pulled and easily damaged, but Carley has got high physical defense. During the fight Carley will lay eggs. These eggs will spawn zombies, which will protect Carley from receiving damage while she is alive. Kill these zombies immediately to resume the fight with Carley. '' '''TIP: 'It is possible to steal Carley the Goddess Sphere and other items. Just use Stealth and Steal Attack. With lvl7 steal attack u have at least 10% success rate. Monsters Found and Item Drops Creatures Back to top Special Monsters found in Area. Needs Information Bosses Fought in this Area Needs Information